


Glitter Bomb

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Glitter, Lolix Week 2019, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “Those fucking sim troopers glitter bombed us.”





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Though not overtly shippy, I'm posting this ficlet for Lolix Week 2019 Day 1: Partners.

“Fuck!”

Locus awake to the sound of a pop and his partner’s shriek. He’s out of his chair and has his magnum drawn as he charges into the next room. Instantly, he makes out shimmers hanging in the air, and Felix in only the lower half of his armor standing in the middle of the chaos, absolutely frozen.

But when he sees no immediate threat, he lowers his weapon, scowling behind his helmet. “What are you shouting about?” His neck aches from sleeping sitting upright, and after spending twenty-four hours straight in a sniper position around the UAC’s headquarters, he deserves all the sleep he can get. Trust Felix to ruin it.

Felix slowly turns toward him, every inch of him glimmering under the dim base lights. Hair, skin, underarmor, the shimmer is everywhere. Its only when Felix opens his mouth does Locus realize what he’s looking at.

“Those fucking sim troopers glitter bombed us.”

It’s a good thing he has had years of dealing with Felix’s antics; otherwise he might burst out laughing. Instead, he bites the inside of his cheek to smother the impulse and thanks the fates again that he lives in his armor and only removes his helmet for meals.

“No, the sim troopers glitter bombed _you._ ”

He goes back to his quarters and lets himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Felix cursing.


End file.
